gigaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gender and Sexuality
Gender and Sexuality may refer to the cultural ideas concerning differing sexual orientations, sexes, and gender identities. While there are no races or cultures who hold outdated, old world, or negative ideas about members of the LGBTQ+ community, different cultures often have different ways of reacting to or celebrating such ideas. Sexuality While being attracted towards the same gender, or multiple genders, is not uncommon, some races still hold the idea that natural procreation is important, leaving some same-gender couples biologically childless. While there are no countries wherein same-gender marriage is illegal or frowned upon, there are some countries in which same-sex procreation (by means of an artificial womb or sperm conversion) is banned. For more information on same-gender procreation, see the Reproduction page. In Angel culture, while it is not frowned upon to marry someone of the same gender, it is very frowned upon to divorce a spouse. Thus, a person who may not have realized their true sexuality until after marriage may face many struggles, both legally and societally. Angelic divorce, in most cases, is only granted due to extreme circumstances, and is not typically allowed due to a change or discovery in sexual orientation. While High Elves follow many of the same laws as Angels, they are typically not as harsh when dealing with divorce. In cultures wherein natural procreation is important, it is usually expected that a same-sex couple find a surrogate mother or father when considering children. This is especially common in Angel, High Elf, and Salamander cultures. Same-sex prospective parents are expected to make natural birth happen however possible, either by artificial insemination, or by purposely copulating with the opposite sex, solely for the purpose of impregnation. Gender The Gigaverse is home to a wide array of genders and gender identities, and has existed for millennium beyond outdated ideas regarding gender and sex. It is factual, common knowledge in the Gigaverse that gender and sex are two very different things, and that one's sex has no relevance to one's gender or identity. There are no remaining cultures or religions that believe that sex and gender are inherently linked. Adjectives like 'cis' and 'trans' are not so commonly used in the current day; instead, people are simply referred to as the gender they identify with, such as male, female, nonbinary, or any other identity marker one may choose, without any other necessary adjectives. Of course, there are some who choose to identify with the 'trans' adjective - however, it is considered slightly outdated, as it implies that one is in an active, transitioning process. In the Gigaverse, changing one's gender identity is as simple as getting a haircut, both legally and physically. If one chooses to change their body for their own comfort when transitioning, it is both a simple and inexpensive procedure. However, those who decide to change their gender identity are able to do so, both legally and societally, without any necessary physical changes, as many decide not to make any. In some cultures, a transition from one gender to another is a symbol of 'rebirth.' For example, in Coastal Elf and Salamander culture, a newly transitioned person is given a ceremony to celebrate their new, true self shining through from within. However, in most cases, a person is able to opt out of this ceremony, should they desire less attention.